This invention relates to data processing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to debug techniques for data processing systems.
It is known to provide data processing systems with debug mechanisms to enable problems with hardware and software operation to be identified. Some known debug mechanisms require program instruction execution to be halted where upon debug program instructions may be serially scanned into the target apparatus and then executed. It is also known to provide debug mechanisms in which a debug access port circuit may be used to issue load and store instructions to the system bus in order to gather debug information.